Magi Oneshot: Masrur
by Sabina of Fairy Tail
Summary: Oneshot between my OC and my favorite Magi guy! Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Wow... It's been a long time since I've posted... I've been really busy...**

 **I've kinda been stuck in a rut about my FT fics so I decided to try a new one...and wow this turned out better than I expected... I need to bathe in holy water now...**

 **Anyway... I hope ya'll enjoy it and I promise I'll get back to my FT fics as soon as I c** **an!**

 **Much love**

 **Sabina**

* * *

I loved my new room in the palace. Upon my arrival in Sindria, I had been whisked away from the docks and brought to the magnificent building that overlooked the bustling city. I hadn't had much of a chance to look around as the attendants who had come to fetch me seemed flustered by some goings on in the palace. I wasn't able to pick up much but it sounded like someone had angered a princess of the Kou Empire... The whole ordeal didn't really bother me though. After spending weeks aboard a ship it was nice to settle down and not be constantly in motion.

I got up from where I had been sitting at my desk, writing a letter to my mother back home informing her of my safe arrival, and slowly walked around my room once again. It was lavishly decorated in the most current fashion; a large curtained bed next to the open balcony doors ensured that I would feel a lovely breeze if I desired it, and the rest of the furniture was beautifully carved out of mahogany and inlaid with soft gold patterns. I had insisted several large bookshelves be provided so I could continue with my studies in my new home.

I had been sent to Sindria as part of a deal struck between my father, the King of Lupian, and King Sinbad of the Seven Seas Alliance. Lupian was to become a new member of the Alliance, and as customary one of the royal children was sent to Sindria to be a vassal of the king. As the youngest daughter, I had been chosen. I had feared that being sent away from my home would be tragic and bitter, but in reality I was incredibly happy about the whole thing. As my ship had departed from the docks and I was waving goodbye to my parents and siblings, I found my heart racing at the prospect of going off to a foreign land and meeting new people.

I made my way out onto the balcony that gave me a lovely view of the forest between the palace and the sea. Tropical birds were calling in the trees and my bare feet sent little ripples across the puddle that had formed during the rain shower that had just ended. My long blonde hair flowed slightly in the light breeze. The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky a beautiful red-gold color. I leaned on the cool stone railing and took a deep breath, allowing the scents of the city to permeate my senses. Much like the famed Fanalis tribe, my people were descendants of a hunting tribe of the far north, rumored to be children of some long forgotten wolf deity. I smiled a little as the crisp scent of the ocean reached me and opened my brown eyes, which briefly flashes a bright gold. My lips curled back a little from my slightly pointed canines as my gently pointed ears picked up the sounds of the forest... We Lupians knew it to be more than just a rumor...

A strange new scent caught my attention and my gaze flicked down to the forest as I caught the glint of metal beneath a tree. My eyes narrowed as my keen gaze focused in on the man lying in the shade of the large tree. His golden armor was what has caught my attention. My eyes widened when I saw the brilliant red hair and powerful physique of the man, who was obviously a Fanalis. This must be the Fanalis that served under King Sinbad... I couldn't get a very good look at him from my balcony, but before I could vault the railing and get closer a soft knock came at my door.

"Lady Sabine? King Sinbad requests your presence," came a woman's voice. I gave one last glance at the sleeping Fanalis then shook my head. I was bound to meet him sooner or later anyway. I hurried to the door so as not to keep my new king waiting.

It turns out that the woman who has come to fetch me was Yamraiha, a magician and one of the Eight Generals of Sindria. We had instantly hit it off, and by the time we had reached the king's offices we were chatting happily like old friends. Yam smiled encouragingly at me before she opened the door and we stepped inside.

"Ah Lady Sabine, it's good to see that you arrived safely," said King Sinbad. He was sitting lazily at his desk, clearly ignoring the various documents that has been placed in front of him. I suppressed a giggle at the expression of the white haired man standing behind the King, whom I knew to be Ja'far, another of the Eight Generals and the king's right hand man. We had met during the king's visit to my home and had several pleasant conversations while my father and the King of Sindria has discussed logistics. Ja'far gave me a warm smile as I approached the King.

"Thank you Your Majesty. My trip was quite pleasant," I replied, bowing respectfully. Sinbad laughed and gestured for me to straighten up, confusing me a little.

"Come now enough with the formalities. I make a point of treating all my vassals as if they were my own blood, so just call me Sinbad. Now, I trust you found your new lodgings acceptable?" said the King. I was s little flustered but I regained my composure and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes Your Maj-...I mean...Sinbad. The room is lovely. Thank you very much for providing space for my books," I said, subconsciously bowing again. Sinbad smiled warmly at me and got up from his desk, making his way over to where Yamraiha and I stood.

"You must be hungry. We've prepared a welcome feast in your honor, so let's not keep the other Generals waiting," he said. My heart fluttered a little. That's right...as a new vassal I would be counted as one of the Eight..no... Nine Generals of Sindria.

I swallowed nervously but nodded and followed the King and Yam to the pavilion outside where the huge feast was being held.

Halfway through the feast and I was already loving my new companions. The King sat at the head of the high table overlooking the festivities in the palace grounds, surrounded by his generals. I was positioned in the seat two spots to the king's left, next to an empty chair who's occupant hadn't made an appearance yet. I hadn't really paid much attention to the empty seat though, due to the boisterousness of my new companions. I laughed along with them as Yamraiha and Sharrkon got into another spat, and listened intently to Hinahoho and Drakon's stories of past battles and adventures. Pisti and I giggled as we tried to embarrass Spartos, and Ja'far explained how life in Sindria would be for me. I was enjoying myself so much that I yelped in surprise when a large form flopped down in the vacant seat next to me. The other laughed as my face reddened, embarrassed by the distinctly canine sound I had made. I turned to see who has startled me, growling a little in my slightly tipsy state.

"My apologies, my lady, I didn't mean to startle you," said the man in a deep voice. Something about his voice both calmed my annoyance and excited me as I focused on him... My eyes widened in surprise. It was the Fanalis that I had seen earlier in the forest. A feral part of me deep inside howled appreciatively as I examined him.

He was tall and very, very muscular, with deep red eyes that matched the brilliant scarlet of his hair. I longed to reach out and touch the flaming locks but I suppressed the urge as I took in other details. His face was solemn, but shockingly handsome with well defined features I wanted to run my fingers gently over. I eyed the silver piercing on his lower lip appreciatively as my gaze flicked downward. He had dispensed with his armor in leu of a white toga that showed just enough of his muscled chest to make something in my belly clench and my heart race. I had to struggle not to look at him for too long in case Sharrkon or Pisti noticed. My eyes flicked back to his as I nodded in greeting to him.

"It's quite alright... My name is Sabine, second Princess of the Kingdom of Lupian... And I suppose I'm one of Sinbad's generals now too," I said. The man's eyebrows raised a little but his expression remained impassive.

"So you're the new vassal everyone has been talking about. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Masrur, one of the generals. Just Masrur," he said. I felt slight shivers race down my spine as he spoke. What in seven hells was going on with me? I smiled nervously at him before hurriedly turning my attention back to Yam and Pisti as the other men called to Masrur about being late to the party. I heard him grumble something about not waking up from his nap in time before I forced myself to focus on the other women.

"Sabine are you alright? You're looking a little flushed," said Yam, her eyes glinting knowingly. I made frantic shushing motions, causing Yam and Pisti to giggle. They pulled me away from the table and off towards the area of the courtyard where everyone was dancing and drinking. They stopped us at a stand and grabbed mugs of wine before shoving one in my hand and giggling.

"What's so funny?" I said sourly, sipping at my wine in annoyance. They gave each other a knowing look before falling into a fit of giggles again.

"We're sorry Sabine," choked Pisit as she tried not to spill her drink. "But we knew this would happen." I cocked my head to the side in confusion, and Yam began to explain.

"We thought that you and Masrur would like each other the moment we heard you were coming," she giggled, making me flush red again.

"What? That's ridiculous... How did you come to that conclusion?" I grumbled, taking another deep pull at my drink. Yam raised her eyebrows at me.

"Oh come on... You're literally a warrior princess, and he's almost like a feral beast. We knew there'd be some kind of attraction there," she said. I glowered at her and she giggled again. "Are you saying you don't find him attractive?" she wheedled, nudging me in the side. I reddened a little more and tried not to meet their gazes.

"It's not that... In fact I find him very attractive...maybe extremely so..." I said, causing them to squeal in delight. I scowled at them. "But that doesn't mean he finds me attractive!" I grumbled. My eyes narrowed at the amused looks on their faces. "What?" I asked, starting to feel a little annoyed. I didn't want to get my hopes up about this.

"For a keen Hunter like you, you seem pretty oblivious," said Pisti, earning a growl from me. She snickered and leaned in to whisper to Yam and me as the men from the high table descended the steps to mingle with the crowd. "You didn't see, but Masrur was watching you from the edge of the party for a while before he came to the table," said the small woman, winking at me. I blinked at her in shock.

"Really?" I asked, a little bloom of hope forming in my chest. They both giggled again and spent the next hour pestering me about my newfound infatuation with the Fanalis. Eventually the questions took an inappropriate turn and I began drinking heavily out of embarrassment. By the time the interrogation was over I was feeling rather strange.

"G-go ask him to take a walk with you," hiccuped Yam as we sat across from where Masrur and the other men were drinking.

"A walk?" I said in confusion, the alcohol making my head spin a little.

"Masrur doesn't dance so a walk is the closest thing for him," giggled Pisti. I glanced over at the man, my eyes traveling over him once again. Something inside me made up its mind and I drained the last of my mug before getting up and heading over to where Masrur and the others were, Yam and Pisti cheering me on. I saw Sharrkon nudge Masrur when he saw me approaching, causing the red haired man to look up at me in slight surprise.

"Lady Sabine, to what do we owe the very fine pleasure?" slurred Sharrkon, his voice oozing confidence at his skills with women. "Perhaps you need someone to dance with?" he added, winking at me. I saw Masrur stiffen ever so slightly out of the corner of my eye.

"No but I think Yamraiha does," I said before turning my attention to the Fanalis. "I actually was considering going for a little walk to clear my head... Would you like to join me Masrur?" I said quickly, hoping he wouldn't laugh at me. His eyebrows raised again in surprise but he nodded and got to his feet. I quickly turned and began walking towards the path that led to the palace gardens, not daring to turn and look around at my companion. I could hear him walking along leisurely behind me, and I could even feel his imposing presence. I could feel myself getting more and more nervous as we silently walked through the gardens. My breathing quickened and I felt my head begin to spin as I frantically thought of something to say to him. Panicking I whirled around to face him, but felt myself falling as my consciousness flickered.

When the spinning in my head stopped I realized that Masrur has caught me and was cradling me gently against his broad chest. My breath hitched as I felt him squeeze me gently.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern obvious in his tone. I nodded weakly, not wanting to move.

"Yeah... I think I just had too much to drink..." I murmured. Now that I was so close to him, I could pick up the delicious scent of his skin. Earthy, with a hint of something familiar and comforting, and intensely attractive. I started a bit when he lifted me fully into his arms and began walking briskly towards the palace.

"What're you doing?" I asked dazedly, not really realizing where we were headed. Masrur merely grunted before coming to a halt next to a seemingly random spot next to the palace.

"Hold on tight," he said gently. I was confused but did as I was told. I nearly yelped in surprise when he leapt up into the air and alighted on a balcony. My balcony.

"W-wow..." I murmured, impressed by how effortless he had made it seem. The big man carefully took me to my bedside and gently lowered me down onto the large, plush surface. My heart was beating rapidly again as I felt his arms on either side of me as he set me down. Warmth was pooling low in my belly and I had developed an ache between my legs that only worsened as I looked up at his handsome face.

I felt him begin to pull away, and my right hand shot out to grab the front of his toga. He grunted in surprise but made no further moves to pull away. My left arm was thrown across my eyes in embarrassment as his delicious scent filled my world and excited me more, and it was a few moments before I could move it to look up at his face. My lips parted as my eyes met his and a ragged gasp escaped as I saw the intensity in those red eyes. I knew I was panting, my heart beating like crazy as I desperately fidgeted to ease the ache between my legs. Finally I managed to speak between gasps.

"M-Masrur...I..."

I couldn't find the words. Deep down I knew what I wanted but I couldn't bring myself to say it aloud. I flinched as he held my chin between his forefinger and thumb, his gaze drilling into mine. There was a question in those eyes...and a glint of passion hidden deep within. I latched onto that glint and reached up to cup one side of his face...

"Please..."

Instantly his lips crashed down onto mine in a fiery kiss that took my breath away. The roughness of the kiss was tempered by the surprising softness of his lips, something I knew I'd never get tired of. We both tasted like wine from earlier, but beneath that I could taste the richness of his own flavor, spicy and heady like nothing I'd ever experienced before. I mewled embarrassingly as I felt his tongue pass over the seam between my lips, allowing him to delve inside and tangle with mine. He growled low in his throat as he claimed my mouth, tasting me thoroughly as he deepened the kiss. It was rough, wet, and incredibly arousing.

When we finally broke apart I gasped for air, my head spinning in a vortex of wine and lust. A thin trail of saliva connected our swollen lips and I hurriedly closed the gap by fisting my hands in his red hair and pulling him down for another kiss. He shifted onto the bed, and I felt his solid form pressing me gently down into the mattress. My heart raced as I felt his strong arms cage me in and his knee push between my legs.

I had been given robes that matched Yamraiha and Pisti's, and they already left little to the imagination. Now they were in disarray and had very nearly fallen open. Masrur seemed to notice this fact, pushing the right sleeve of my robe down my shoulder before latching his teeth onto my collar and biting gently. I let out a low moan as he greedily sucked at my flesh, my grip tightening on his hair. I squirmed as he bit and sucked at my shoulder and neck, occasionally feathering light kisses across my already reddening skin.

My breath was coming in ragged gasps as I squirmed under his ministrations, no longer caring about the lewd noises falling from my lips. I gasped when his large hand slipped beneath my robe to roughly squeeze my large breast, before flicking his thumb gently over my nipple. I cried out when he pinched the tender bud, but he silenced me with another searing kiss. My body began to tremble as he kissed his way down my chin and neck, pausing to lave his tongue across my throat before descending to my heaving chest. He pressed light kisses to the center of my chest before growling again and nipping at the top of my left breast. I whimpered and ground my hips against his, trying to relieve some of the new agonizing ache, but another growl from Masrur stopped me. He bit me again, more gently this time, sucking at the soft skin at the top of my breast and leaving a dark red mark.

He pulled away momentarily, eyeing the marks he had made on me and my wanton expression with a satisfied gleam in his eyes. He's gaze met mine and I felt my core clench at the raw power and wildness in those red orbs. My mouth dipped open, lips damp and swollen from our kisses as he took in the sight of me.

When his eyes reached my chest they narrowed and he reached out to push the rest of my robe down my shoulders so it bunched at my waist, leaving my upper body bare. I made to cover myself but I stopped when he spoke.

"No... Don't hide. You're beautiful," he said quietly. His tone was soft, but there was an edge to it... A hint of barely contained lust that made my blood burn. My arms fell back onto the bed above my head, my face flushed as he continued to gaze at me. I licked my lips in my nervousness and his eyes flashed to the movement. Another low growl from Masrur and his mouth was at my breast again, this time enveloping my pink nipple. I cried out, unable to contain myself and eliciting a low rumble from the Fanalis. His right hand skimmed up my side and gave my other breast a rough squeeze before he pressed two fingers to my lips. His mouth lifted away from my sensitive bud long enough to speak in a hoarse voice.

"Suck."

My heart pounded even harder at his hoarse voice, his breath causing goosebumps to form on my skin. I hesitantly parted my lips and allowed his fingers entrance. There was a slight tang of salt to his taste as I gingerly began sucking at his fingers. I felt a tremor wrack his body and he hissed through his teeth, increasing my confidence. I began working the digits in earnest, licking and sucking them as he returned his attention to my nipple. I groaned as he laved his tongue lazily over the sensitive bud before his lips enclosed it and gave a long suck. I was soon panting from the rhythm of licks, nips, and sucks he was giving me breast, and only his finger giving a slight twitch in my mouth reminded me of his command. I resumed my attentions, eager to pull more reactions out of the stoic man. My teeth gently scraped his fingers earning another hiss, which turned into a groan as I swirled my tongue around the tips of his fingers. Desperate for more, I began a slow rhythm of deep sucks that sent shudders through the large mans muscular body. I hummed around his fingers as he gave a harsh suck to my nipple, making him swear and pull away.

I was about to sit up and ask if I had done something wrong when one of his hands clamped around both of mine and firmly anchored them above my head. I wriggled under his heated gaze, noting his now ragged breathing and flushed face. The sight of him looking so ravenous made me burn hotter for him.

"Shit... Stop looking like that..." He groaned, the hand holding both of mine shaking slightly. I panted slightly as I looked at him in confusion.

"Like...what...?" I said haltingly. His eyes darkened and he leaned forward to speak directly into my ear.

"Like you're the most delicious thing I've ever seen..."

His words were accompanied by a swirl of his tongue around the shell of my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I tried to cross my legs to relieve the ache but his strong leg prevented me from doing so. He pulled back slightly and gazed at my flushed face, making me bite my lip nervously.

"Fuck... Please don't do that..." He groaned. My curiosity was piqued. I waited till his eyes were on my lips again before I slowly drug my bottom lip through my teeth. Masrur snarled and pressed his mouth to mine, nipping my lip before greedily claiming my mouth again. When we broke apart a dark gleam was in his eye.

"If you're going to continue looking so damn fuckable I won't be able to hold back," he growled warningly. I met his gaze and a sudden burst of confidence flooded through me. My lips parted on a wanton moan and my hips canted upward to grind against his.

"W-who...said I...want you to...hold back...?"

There was a split second pause before the rest of my robes were wrenched down my body leaving me completely bare. Without letting go of my wrists Masrur threw my robes across the room and yanked down his own. I gaped at his deliciously naked body and felt my mouth begin to water as my eyes traveled over every inch of bare flesh. When I reached his manhood I groaned aloud in anticipation and desire. I braced myself for what I knew was coming, the sharp pain and pressure my older friends back home has told me about... But it didn't come.

Instead I felt Masrur's hand trail teasingly up the inside of my thigh, leaving goosebumps on my smooth skin. I whimpered as his hand got closer and closer to the source of my agony and nearly cried when he ran one strong finger along my slit. He repeated the motion, this time running two digits along the entrance to my core. I whined at his teasing and thrust myself against his hand, demanding more. He complied by slowly pushing two fingers inside me, making me thrash as I felt my walls stretch. I let out a small wail as he gently hooked his fingers and hit some magical spot in my core. My reactions seemed to encourage him because he slowly began pumping his fingers in and out of my wet heat, all the while watching my face as it twisted into expressions of almost pained bliss. He made no move to silence me, allowing my pants and moans to fill the room as he pressed deep inside me.

"Masrur!" I cried out, begging for something I couldn't put to words. The Fanalis chuckled softly before releasing my hands and moving down the bed to lower his face between my legs. I trembled as I closed my eyes and waited for what was next, the tremors coming from a mix of built up tension and anticipation. They shot open again when I felt the heat of his mouth on my core, and I cried out loudly as his tongue flicked over my clit. I thrashed my head and wrapped my legs around him as he buried his face between my legs, clutching at his hair as he swirled his tongue over my most sensitive place. He held me down as he delved inside me with his tongue, ravenously eating me up like I really was the most delicious thing ever. He lapped at my juices as the spring in my core was wound tighter and tighter, to the point of where I couldn't stand it anymore. Just when I thought that I wouldn't be able to bear it any longer, Masrur's lips wrapped around my clit and sucked, sending my orgasm crashing through my body as I screamed out in relief.

When my body had finally calmed down from its euphoric high I realized that Masrur was on the bed next to me, laying on his side with his head propped up on his elbow. He was looking at me with an proud expression that seemed odd for his usual blank face.

"What...?" I asked tentatively, worried that he'd found it funny rather than sexy. He shook his head and reached out to push a damp strand of hair back from my face.

"That was incredible," he said quietly, making me blush. I didn't meat his gaze as I stammered my response.

"W-well...I could say the...the same..." I mumbled... Blushing furiously. The red haired man chuckled and pulled me to his chest, making me squeak in surprise. He didn't say anything, just held me there as moonlight filtered in through the gauzy curtains of the bed. It had felt so incredible... I had never imagined something could feel so good... Suddenly I wanted to give Masrur the same pleasure he had given me.

I wriggled out of his arms and pushed vainly against his solid chest, trying to get him to lie on his back. He chuckled at my sour expression and laid back, humoring me. He stretched out an arm to pull me against his side again but I shook my head, puzzling him. My gaze traveled down his taught body, eyeing the muscles and tanned skin with hunger in my eyes. I slowly crawled over to his side and swung one leg over so I was straddling him.

"What are you doing...?" He asked softly, eyes already darkening as he thought of the possibilities. I leaned slowly down as he had done and pressed my lips to his ear, flicking the shell with my tongue before speaking.

"Forcing you to not hold back..."

I punctuated my statement my biting his neck and sucking at his skin. He hissed and grabbed my waist, holding tightly before sliding his hands back to grab my ass. I did exactly as he has done, alternating licks, bites, and sucks to the sensitive column of his neck as he shook beneath me. Each time he growled I redoubled my efforts, making him gasp and squeeze me harder. I gave one final suck to the sensitive spot just behind his ear before I scooted down his body, trailing my fingers lightly across his skin until I reached the well defined "v" just above his groin. My nails scraped lightly against his skin as I watched his face. His eyes were close and his expression was almost pained, exactly how mine has looked during his teasing. I glanced down at his manhood and was struck with the urge to touch it. Slowly I ran one finger along his length, watching his reaction. His mouth parted and he inhaled sharply as I touched the smooth skin of his shaft. I wanted to see more. Slowly I began pumping his shaft, all the while fixated on his face. It was fascinating and empowering to watch as this beast of a man was reduced to a gasping, vulnerable state at my touch... I kept pumping faster and faster until he let out a loud moan. The sound was so erotic, I needed more. I bent my head and swirled my tongue across the head of his shaft, licking it as I had done his fingers earlier. Masrur groaned and his hand flew to my head, fisting my blonde hair. I enveloped him in my mouth and sucked greedily at him, determined to shatter him as he had shattered me. He was gasping loudly now, his heavy breathing punctuated with occasional swearing as I worked him. I felt him begin to shake, and just when I was sure he would shatter he jerked me away and pulled me up his body.

His lips crashed against mine as he groped at my breast, reduced to a primal beast in his lust. He growled and flung me down on the mattress, climbing on top of me like a prowling predator. We were both breathing heavily, sweat coating our overheated bodies as he lowered himself on top of me and positioned himself at my entrance. His eyes met mine, pleading for an answer and I nodded once. Masrur snapped his hips forward sharply, breaking quickly through my virginity before stopping and allowing me to adjust. It hurt...but not as much as I has expected. A single tear ran down my cheek as I clenched my eyes shut, and I opened them when I felt his hand brush the tear away.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern and a little bit of guilt in his voice. He knew that he has caused me some pain. I nodded and brought him down for a kiss.

"Yes I'm fine. You can move now," I said. I gasped when he did. My core was tight and he was large, stretching me almost to the point of discomfort, but as he continued to move the strange feeling was replaced by one of intense pleasure. I moaned as he pushed deeply inside me, wrapping my legs around his waist. He pressed his forehead against mine, thrusting in hard as we picked up the pace. My nails dragged down his back as he lifted my hips off the bed, allowing him to hit deeper than before. I cried out as I hit my release, my walls clenching around him as he thrust. Masrur gritted his teeth and stopped, but only long enough to flip me over and place me on my hands and knees. My arms shook as he pushed in from behind, draping his body over mine as he ground against my ass. I groaned at the feeling of him so deeply inside me and the feel of his hot skin against mine. Without warning the Fanalis began a hard fast rhythm, grasping my hips as he rode me. I cried out at the sudden explosion of sensation, my tired body being reawakened as he stoked the fires in my core. It was rough and primal, like the mating of two predators. My keening wails filled the room as he growled and reached around my front to the juncture between my legs.

"Mine..." he growled into my ear as he pinched my clit, sending me tumbling over the edge. I clenched around him, sending him over the edge as well. The dark room was filled with the sound of my cries and his feral roar...

We both collapsed onto the bed, both breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. Weakly I tried to reach down to the disheveled covers, but I couldn't reach. Masrur reached down and pulled them up over is, pulling me tightly against his chest and pressing his face into my damp hair. We laid there in contented silence for a few moments. Suddenly we both opened our eyes. There had been a noise just below the balcony.

"Sinbad you have 5 seconds to get the hell away from here before I come and kick you all the way to Kou..." snarled Masrur. There was some some swearing and scuffling, then the sound of several people running away from the balcony.

"It wasn't just the King," I said blankly. Exhaustion dulling my sense of embarrassment. Masrur grunted sleepily.

"It was probably all of them," he grumbled.

"Oh..."

Silence.

"They're going to give us so much shit tomorrow aren't they...?" I asked.

"Yup..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Good lord I'm obsessed with Masrur... After this I'm probably going to be doing a Judar fic, and after that a Sinbad one!**

 **I'll get to that as soon as I can!**

* * *

It wasn't that I disliked exercise... Truthfully I enjoyed it immensely; running through a forest after a brisk rain shower and feeling the cool grass under my feet... This however...was tiresome...

I groaned as I rose from the ground where I had landed, wincing as my rear end twinged unpleasantly. I glared up at my sparring partner, who looked as impassive as always. His red eyes seemed to hold no visible emotion, but I could tell that inwardly he was laughing at me.

"That was too rough Masrur," I hissed, gingerly getting to my feet and attempting to dust myself off. I had little success as the dirt was easily sticking to my sweaty skin. The large man chuckled at my sour expression as I leaned against a nearby tree. "I'm done for today... I'll be lucky if I don't have any bruises... Unlike you, Mr. Rock Wall..." Masrur laughed in his quiet way at my comment as he wiped his own lightly sweating brow.

"You don't give yourself enough credit," he said, walking over and flopping down on the ground next to where I stood. He pointed to a spot on his bicep and gave me a wink. "I'm sure that I'll have a bruise here in the morning," he said. I snarled at him in annoyance and kicked out at his leg, which he didn't bother to move.

"You probably shouldn't have done that..." said the Fanalis, as I clutched at my foot. His legs were so dense with muscle that they felt like iron, and kicking one had definitely been a bad idea... I gave a small frustrated scream and limped angrily away from him.

"Where are you going?" he called after me, starting to get up. I growled angrily but didn't look back.

"I'm going to the spring to clean up!"

I wasn't really mad about the sparring or hurting my foot... No... I was upset for a more complex reason..s.

I had been drawn to Masrur the very moment I first set eyes on him, an attraction that he also felt. The very night of my arrival in Sindria, we had come together so passionately that even the memory of it gave me pleasurable chills. I knew our connection went beyond mere physical attraction, but...

I sighed as I reached the clear spring and and began to strip out of my sweaty clothing. Stepping into the refreshingly cool water, I stared up at pale blue sky, my mind awash with worries and my heart with fear...

It had been nearly a whole year since I had arrived in Sindria and met Masrur... And while our relationship has continued to progress, much to the joy of the King and the rest of his generals, there was one hurdle we hadn't get crossed. Well...he hadn't anyway...

"I wonder...will he ever love me...?" I said quietly as I stood in the shallows of the spring. I felt tears beginning to form in the corners of my eyes and quickly shook my head. I dove into the water and swam across to the other side, where a small waterfall cascaded into the spring. I stood under the flow, allowing the cool water to sweep away the grime on my skin.

Suddenly I was pulled backwards against something hard and warm. For a split second I panicked, preparing to turn on whoever it was, but when I scented the air I realized it was only Masrur. I sighed as he hugged me tightly against his chest and laid his chin on my bare shoulder. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest as it always did when we came into contact like this, but it was also in fear that he had somehow heard me... Finally he spoke, nuzzling my neck and giving me a gentle but firm squeeze.

"Sabine..." he said quietly, the warmth of his breath tickling my neck and making me shiver. His large hands slid gently over my stomach, making it clench and my breath hitch. Masrur pressed his lips to my neck in a gentle kiss.

"Yes...?" I whispered, surprised at his suddenly show of affection. The big man was usually so stoic and reserved.

"Sabine... You haven't figured it out yet...?" he said. My heart felt like it stopped at his words. Did he mean...?

"Figured out what Mas..." I said, not daring to hope lest my heart break... He chuckled against my neck before biting down and sucking at my skin. I groaned at the sensation, my body tingling with a flare of arousal. Masrur licked the love mark he'd left before nuzzling my ear and turning me around. He too was naked, and being pulled flush against him like this was not helping my mental state at the moment. I almost missed what he said while I was hungrily eyeing his muscular chest.

"Sabine..."

My heart constructed as I slowly looked up into those red eyes that I had come to love so much... Terror filled my heart at the thought of his rejection... I closed my eyes as I waited...

He kissed me. So gently and so sweetly, that it took my breath away. Never before had our kisses been this tender. Our lips broke apart and my eyes fluttered open. I looked up at him, mouth slightly parted as he pressed his forehead against mine.

"I love you."

Tears formed in the corners of my eyes and my heart felt like it would burst with joy. I hugged Masrur tightly as the tears flowed and I buried by face in his chest.

"I-I love you too..." I sobbed, relief flooding through every cell in my body. He tilted up my head to kiss me again...this time kissing me with all the passion and intensity that had been there in our very first. I returned it wholeheartedly, my hands clutching as his hair as his mouth slanted across mine and his tongue delved in to wrestle with my own. I moaned loudly as his hands reached down to roughly squeeze my ass.

"I want you now," he rumbled, bending down to bite at my neck again. I gasped and sunk my own teeth into his bent neck, my body moving on its own as it responded by instinct. Masrur growled in response and picked me up, carrying me under the waterfall to the little space under the overhanging wall. The water wasn't as deep here, only up to my thighs. This would at least give us a little privacy...even though I was sure that it wouldn't be of any help...

"Mas!" I gasped as he push my chin up with his thumb and forefinger, exposing my neck for his hungry lips. I whimpered as he sucked at my soft skin, marking me as his.

His hands were not idle as he attacked me with his mouth. They slid over every inch of my skin that they could come into contact with, squeezing and caressing. I whined in relief when one hand reached down to my aching core and stroked at my clit.

Masrur's knee wedged between my legs as he continued to stroke me. I clutched at him, my nails scraping down his back as he inflamed my desire, making me almost painfully aroused. All the while he whispered to me, telling me all the things he would do to me that night and the following day. I began to shake violently, all the stimulation becoming too much for me.

I almost shattered when he inserted two strong fingers into me and pressed them deeply inside. I cried out, my head rocking back as I moaned out his name, my hips unconsciously meeting the hard thrusts of his fingers. Supporting my back with his other hand, the Fanalis eased me down so that I was bent gently backwards, exposing my chest to him. Without stopping his ministrations with his hand he bent down to flick his tongue over one of my nipples, making me shudder. I bit back a wail as he sucked heavily on the sensitive nub. My breathing got faster and faster, egging him on until he finally pinched my clit and I came, yelling out his name as the euphoric sensations streamed through me.

I struggled to regain my sanity as I reached for him. My fingers felt the warmth of his shaft and I felt a sense of smugness when I heard his sharp intake of breath. I squeezed him and pumped my hand, working him as I had learned to, the way that would turn him into a ravening beast for my body. It didn't take long.

I smiled in satisfaction as he groaned loudly. I squeezed his shaft gently, my lips seeking out his neck. I gave it a long lick from the base of his throat up to his ear, making him shiver. I loved those moments; the ones where I was in control. This brute of a man, refused to a panting and shaking beast at my touch.

My thumb swept over the head of his manhood, swirling in lazy circles as I reached down with my other hand and pumped at the shaft. Masrur's hands came up to the wall on either side of my head as he steadied himself, his whole body shaking. I pressed my lips against his and he groaned, moaning out my name as I teased him. Suddenly I was impatient. My lips pressed against his ear as I whispered to him.

"Masrur, NOW."

He grabbed my wrist and pushed me up against the cool stone wall, kissing me in a frenzy as he lifted me to hook my legs behind his back. We managed to break apart briefly and he looked into my eyes, his own burning hotly with uncontrolled lust.

"I won't hold back this time..." Masrur whispered hoarsely into my ear. I whimpered and found myself grinding against him as he growled appreciatively. He was letting his inner beast out to play and I was ready.

I wailed loudly as he rammed into me, my walls stretching to fit his length. His mouth met mine again and our tongues wrestled as he began thrusting, fingers gripping my ass so tightly there would undoubtedly be bruises.

My hands swept over his skin as he pumped into me, feeling every delicious muscle. He growled and bit my shoulder every time my nails grazed his flesh, something I ensured happened a lot.

Masrur slowed his pace a little, lips leaving my neck and seeking my mouth as he began pushing deeper rather than faster. He silenced a gasp from me as he pulled my hips down to meet his thrust, hitting so deeply I began to tremble. I flexed my inner muscles around him as he thrust, earning ragged pants from him.

"Masrur, I can't..." I gasped, overwhelmed by the intenseness of our lovemaking. His hand came up to cup my breast and his thumb passed over my hypersensitive nipple.

"Yes...you can..." he panted, eyes fixed on my face. I cried out as he hit deeply again, my head rocking back.

"God you're beautiful..." He groaned, his face flushed and filled with an expression of love. Seeing that look on his face made my heart pound and I felt myself getting close to my peak.

"Ahnnn... Masrur, don't look at me like that!" I gasped, fearing that my heart would pound out of my chest. I tried to cover my eyes but he stopped me, grabbing my chin with one hand and forcing me to look at him.

"I'll look at you any way I please... You're my woman after all..." he growled. He picked up his pace, thrusting into my faster and captured my lips once again. I moaned into his mouth as I got closer and closer to my release.

"Mas! Please!" I cried out, begging him for more.

The sound of my voice made a violent shudder pass through him. I screamed out as he thrust even harder and sent me over the edge, my inner walls clamping tightly around him. Masrur roared out as he hit his own release, sinking his teeth into my shoulder. With both shuddered violently as we rode out our orgasms, clinging to each other as our lips met and we kissed with unrestrained desperation and passion.

Finally we both relaxed, Masrur still holding me as we caught our breath. Slowly he eased out of me and set me down on my feet. He made to let go of me but caught me when my legs buckled. I blushed furiously as he chuckled and lifted me into his arms again.

"It's your fault you know..." I said grumpily. He smiled and kissed me gently.

"Yes I know. We should head back," he said. Carrying me out through the waterfall and towards the spot where our clothes lay discarded. I nodded but cocked my head when I saw the look in his eye... He bend his head down so that his lips were at my ear.

"After all... I'm not finished with you yet... Don't forget what I told you..."

I blushed as I remembered him whispering all the things he wanted to do to me.

"You're going to be the death of me," I groaned as I pulled on my clothes. He chuckled and picked me up again once I finished dressing, holding me bridal-style. He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead as we started back to the palace.

"I wouldn't say that... After all, you're mine now and I'll protect you till the day I die," he said. My heart leapt at his words and I leaned against his warm chest, smiling happily.

"You'd better..."

That night he truly showed me exactly how much he loved me...so much so that by morning all of Sindria knew...


End file.
